Mushroomy Kingdom, Issue 1 : A New Life
by Discordant Scribbler
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom was a land with a rich yet dark history, but when Mario, Luigi, and a young Yoshi move into a new town. Their lives are currently about to change, what will be of their future as they try not to succumb to their new enemies and foes? Let's find out on how the story unfolds! All I can say about this is that this is a load of Mushrooms!
1. A New Life

**Stories**

 **They help bring entertainment to our hearts and mindsets alike, they help give us new perspectives on life, they makes us believe...that there are other worlds. Deep in the vast abyss of space was a planet that had common features like a set of rings and a moon. But we're not focusing on that just yet, it was the planet next to it that had a deeper meaning. It was shaped oddly like a Mushroom, but it was indeed gargantuan.**

 **There laid 3 kingdoms across the vast landscape the world had to offer. The three monarchies remained at peace with each other until a day not even the most powerful psychics could predict; The Mushroom War. Thecwar went on for several years until it died out and the one who had caused the war suffered an unknown twist of fate. 1000 Years Later, only 2 kingdoms remain and one is at peace...**

 **...the other has opposite ideals.**

It was a pleasant fall afternoon, golden leaves were falling off the trees and onto a sign that read:

 _-Welcome To Decalburg!-_

"The Town of New Beginnings"

The town was relatively small shipping town, there was a large amount of docks but it was also peaceful. There were houses alongside strips of shops and happy citizens.

A bike zoomed down the road past the open shops and houses.

On the bike was a teenage blue Yoshi. The blue Yoshi wore a green cap and a satchel pouch, he seemed to be biking toward a house with a "For Rent" sign.

The Yoshi got off his bike and entered the house.

Inside the house was loads of moving boxes, the Yoshi walked into a bedroom that only had a bed in desk. The Yoshi was on the desk, took out a journal from his satchel pouch, and began writing in it.

" _Shroomtember 25, 2025_ " The Yoshi wrote into the journal " _Today is the day i say farewell to Decalburg. My dad and uncle recently applied for a job in Toad Town, which means we have to move. Life is strange due to the fact that i lived here all my life and that it's time to move on toward a new life in a new world_ ".

"Yoster!" said a voice "We have to go-a!".

"Coming!" Yoster said right before putting his journal away.

Yoster came out his room and went outside only to find a plumbing van that read " _Mario Bros. Plumbing_ " on the side of it.

"Hurry-a up, Yoster" Luigi said "We have to go".

Yoster entered the van.

"Everyone's-a here?" Mario asked.

"Well take a look around" Yoster replied.

"Yup" Luigi said "Everyone's-a here".

"Time to go-a to our new-a home" Mario sighed with relief as he drove away "I can't-a wait to see-a our new-a home!".

"Are you-a excited, son?" Luigi asked.

"You betcha!" Yoster responded joyfully.

The plumbing van drove away from the house and onto the highway.

"So much memories of that-a house" Mario sighed.

"The family-a days" Luigi remarked.

"The fun times we had-a with the neighbors" Mario remarked.

"The fact that dad dressed up as a fairy princess on Booween" Yoster remarked while chuckling.

"I got-a extra candy 30-a years ago!" Luigi said while blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey, we all knew you looked-a up to the Magical Princess Of Zornia" Mario said with a smug smile "Your dad had-a 20 issues of that comic hidden-a under his-a bed!".

"See what you-a done?" Luigi growled at Yoster.

"Oh take a joke, dad!" Yoster responded sympathetically "At least you're not like Uncle Mario, who farted on his first and currently his only date".

Luigi laughed at Mario, who was making a grumpy face.

"Now how-a are you not getting embarassed by these-a dumb-a stories?" Mario asked Yoster.

"Maybe because i was adopted 10 years ago" Yoster shrugged smugly.

"True" Luigi replied "You can't deny-a that!".

"Well let's stop fighting" Yoster said "We're moving to a new house in a new town. We can't enter the new world in a state like this, the new world is a place of new hope and beginnings" Yoster smiled shortly after.

"14 Year olds saying inspirational-a quotes" Luigi responded "I wish i can see that-a sight more often".

"You're welcome" Yoster smiled.

"I know you're going to grow up and-a be the best one around" Luigi said "Maybe this is your-a chance to accomplish that".

The van drove down the highway and past a sign that read.

 _-Welcome To Toad Town!-_

"A place to start over"

" _A New Life_ " Yoster thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

There was 2 bikes zooming down the road, on one bike was a Goomba wearing a blue cap, on the other was a pink Bob-Omb with a red hair ribbon.

"Hold up!" The Goomba said right before stopping his bike in front of a house with a moving van and the Mario Bros. Plumbing Van.

The house was a medium-sized 2 story house with a green roof.

"Dude, someone new is moving in" The Goomba said "Who do you think it is, Bombette?".

"I don't know" Bombette said "Could be plumbers judging by the van. What do you think Goombario?".

"I think they're aliens from another planet trying to fit in so later they can spread their spores" Goombario replied as he held up a comic book.

"Dude, you read too much Space Shroom" Bombette said while rolling her eyes.

Yoster came out the house.

"Hey dude!" Goombario called out to Yoster.

"Me?" Yoster responded in confusion as he looked around.

"Yeah silly!" Bombette chuckled.

Yoster walked up to Goombario and Bombette.

"Are you an alien?" Goombario asked.

"Goombario!" Bombette said stiffly.

Yoster laughed.

"Space Shroom #52?" Yoster asked "One of my favorite issues of the series".

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves like normal people?" Bombette asked.

"Sure" Yoster shrugged in response "My name is Yoster".

"I'm Goombario" Goombario said in introduction.

"I'm Bombette" Bombette smiled in introduction "Oh that reminds me! Wanna head to the lake with us?".

"Sure, why not?" Yoster shrugged in response "First let me ask my dad" Yoster said right before leaving and entering his house "Dad, i just made friends!".

"You could really learn something from your son" Mario snickered "It took you 1 week to make a friend".

"Mario" Luigi chuckled "Ok, don't get hit by a car!" Luigi said in response to Yoster's statement.

"You sure love making jokes about me" Luigi chuckled "I'll buy you another bottle of "Dr. Bob-Omb's Hair Preservation Cream" just in case you run out of your stash of 10 bottles".

Mario pulled off his cap, rubbed his bald spot, and chuckled.

Yoster, Goombario, and Bombette were walking past the shops and houses in Toad Town.

"This town is pretty nice" Yoster said in amazement as he was looking around.

"Wait till you see the lake!" Bombette replied.

Yoster looked at Toad struggling to carry a tower of paper as he stumbled out a large building.

"Excuse me" The Toad said as he stumbled through the crowd while carrying the tower of what appeared to be important documents.

"Watch out for Mushroom Attendants" Goombario said "Workers of Princess Peach".

"Who's she?" Yoster asked.

Goombario and Bombette stopped in place only to begin staring at Yoster shortly after.

"What?" Yoster said in response to Goombario and Bombette's silence.

"You never heard of the princess?" Bombette asked.

"...Um...No?" Yoster replied.

"Dude, she rules over the kingdom. Where did you live before you moved in?" Goombario asked.

"Decalburg" Yoster replied.

"That explains a lot" Bombette said right before turning to Goombario "They don't get news of the

outside world over there".

"Oh" Goombario said.

The Mushroom Attendant tripped and dropped all his papers on the sidewalk.

"Crap" The Toad grumbled.

"Need help?" Yoster asked.

"No thanks" The Toad replied "I appreciate it, though".

"Oh come on!" Yoster chuckled "It seems you're having a hard day at work".

"By certainty, yes" The Toad replied as he began picking up his papers "At least it would make my life easier if you would help me pick these papers up. I certainly don't want to make the Princess mad".

Yoster helped the Toad pick up the papers off the sidewalk.

"Thank you" The Toad said "I very much appreciate the help" The Toad said as he handed Yoster a pouch of coins "For you, young Yoshi".

"No thanks" Yoster kindly rejected "Money is far more common than the satisfaction of helping a troubled person".

"Well aren't you generous" The Toad responded "...Interesting...Do you mind if i mention your generosity to the Princess?" The Toad asked.

"Sure" Yoster smiled.

"Ahem" Bombette temporarily interrupted.

"Oh sorry, i have to go" Yoster said "My name is Yoster Italiano".

"My name is Toad Shroomerki" Toad introduced himself right before entering a car and driving off.

"Now where were we?" Goombario asked "Oh yeah, going to the lake!".

Yoster, Goombario, and Bombette proceeded to go to the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER 3-

Several hours had passed and the sun had just begun to set over the clear lake.

"It's getting late" Yoster sighed "I better get home".

"Wanna hear a shortcut?" Bombette asked.

"Oh now why didn't we take it when we were walking earlier?" Goombario asked.

Bombette walked up to a bush and uncovered it, revealing a green warp pipe.

"Jump in" Bombette said.

"Where does it lead?" Yoster asked.

"Follow me!" Goombario replied excitedly as he jumped into the pipe.

Bombette jumped into the warp pipe right after Goombario.

Yoster stared into the pipe and jumped into the pipe hesitantly.

"GAAAH!" Yoster screamed as he slid down the pipe.

Shortly after, Yoster was blasted out of a pipe onto a grass lot.

"Where am i?" Yoster asked dizzily.

"Look 5 houses down" Bombette responded.

Yoster looked at the line of houses down the road and noticed his house.

"Convenient" Yoster smirked.

"Now we can be twice as lazy!" Goombario cheered.

"Hey, wanna sleep over tonight at Goombario's place with me?" Bombette asked.

"Umm...Sure!" Yoster replied "But i have to ask my dad like always" Yoster said before pulling out his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

-CHAPTER 4-

 **11:30 PM**

Bombette was reading out of a book.

" _The war took the lives of many, but with the use of the Star Rod, i was able to imprison the cause of the war in a stone prison_ " Bombette read from a book " _His name is never mentioned to this day_ ".

"I wonder why the author forbid anyone from mentioning You-Know-Who" Yoster pondered.

"You know, we can go to this secret place near the Peach's Castle" Goombario smirked.

"Is that legal?" Yoster asked.

"...No" Bombette replied awkwardly "But you wanna come?".

"I don't know…" Yoster said while scratching his head "...I'll go i guess".

"Good, let's go!" Goombario encouraged.

Goombario, Bombette, and Yoster got on their bikes and proceeded to go to Peach's Castle.

Goombario stopped at a brick wall.

"It's right over this wall" Bombette said right as she climbed over the fence along with Goombario.

Yoster looked at the wall and climbed over the wall hesitantly.

Yoster landed onto the grass with a loud "THUMP!".

"This way" Bombette signalled Yoster.

Goombario, Yoster, and Bombette climbed onto the roof and looked through a sunroof.

"The Castle Lab" Bombette said "This is where the Royal Scientist works" Bombette said as she looked into the other sunroof.

"East Hallway" Goombario said "The dining room should be to the left" Goombario said as he looked into a sunroof that was quite a distance away from the sunroof Yoster and Co. are currently at.

Below the sunroof was the dining room, it was neatly furnished with a long table with candles and silverware.

"I wish i was that rich" Goombario sighed "I can be like Gill Bates and use money as toilet paper".

"Gross…" Yoster chuckled "...I want a monkey butler".

"Then that's why you invest in the stock market silly!" Bombette smiled "I earned 10 coins from investment...I am getting nowhere!" Bombette smiled.

Princess Peach and Mushroom King entered the dining room and sat down shortly afterward.

"It's the Toadstools" Goombario pointed out in awe.

Toadsworth shortly followed after Peach and Mushroom King.

"Well there's not much to see here except stalk a family eating dinner" Bombette sighed "Let's go".

The 3 stopped looking into the room and walked toward a ladder leading to the ground.

Yoster noticed something in the lab.

"Guys, hold up...Something is going on in there" Yoster said as he looked into the sunroof.

Inside the lab was a dragon in a labcoat arguing with what appeared to be a tall Koopa with a purple mowhawk and another Koopa with neatly-combed Blue hair. The purple hair Koopa wore a pair of glasses and had 4 fangs, while the other had one fang.

 **Inside the Lab**

The Dragon had neatly combed black hair, a pair of spectacles, and a lab coat.

"There is no way i am giving you the code and entry point to the Star Rod!" The Dragon growled "I cannot entrust you with a tool of both betterment and mass destruction".

"Do it Charon!" The purple-haired Koopa yelled yelled.

"Zis' is such Madness, Charon!" The blue-haired Koopa growled "Unless you vant' us to take it forcibly from you!.

"I know what you plan to do with it" the Dragon growled "I've hacked into your files and managed to read the exact battle plans for Thursday afternoon!".

"HOW DARE YOU!" The purple-haired Koopa yelled as he pinned the dragon to the wall and grabbed him by his neck.

"F-fuck...you, Iggy!" The dragon gasped as he was being strangled by the purple-haired Koopa.

The blue-haired Koopa ran toward a table filled with papers, "Vich one do I grab?!"

"I don't know!" responded Iggy, "Grab all of them, Ludwig!"

"We gotta help him!" Yoster said "I'm going in!".

"And risk getting in trouble?" Goombario added "I'm not taking any chances".

"Well i am!" Yoster responded as he broke in through the sunroof and intervened "Let him go!".

Iggy looked back at Yoster and let go of the dragon, who is trying to catch his breath.

"Well look who's here!" Iggy chuckled sinisterly.

"A Yoshi is going to stop you? How wunderbar!" Ludwig snorted sarcastically.

Ludwig and Iggy pinned Yoster to the wall.

"Grab ze' sharpest and deadliest object you can find!" Ludwig commanded sinisterly.

The Dragon got up, grabbed a beaker and hit Iggy with it.

"OUCH, THAT SHIT HURTS!" Iggy yelled in pain "Grab the files and let's go!".

The Dragon grabbed the files and held up a vaccine.

"Formula CT-29X" The Dragon said "Knockout Formula, stand back before i inject you with this!".

Iggy and Ludwig ran off into the night by jumping out the window.

Bombette and Goombario jumped into the lab.

"Damn, that was tough" The Dragon said "Thank you for stopping them".

"No worries, i'm Yoster" Yoster introduced "These are my friends Goombario and Bombette".

"Salutations" The Dragon said "I am Dr. Charon, although you can call me Charon".

Peach came running in.

"What happened here?" Peach asked "And who is this, Charon?" Peach asked Charon.

"Oh, sorry Yoster you broke a major offense" Charon said "...Breaking into Castle or Private Grounds".

Mushroom King walked in.

"Although you did indeed save his life from harm, you had no right young child" Mushroom King said "Perhaps i should tell your parents".

"Yes your majesty" Yoster said while pulling down his cap "I take full responsibility for my actions and that i will take the punishment my friends will have".

"Yoster" Bombette said.

"No no" Yoster smiled "I'll be fine".

Toad walked in.

"Yoster?" Toad said in surprise.

"Wait, you know this kid?" Peach asked.

"He was the kid who helped me and refused to accept the gift" Toad replied.

"Dad, let this slide" Peach told Mushroom King "And his friends too".

"Well if it makes you happy" Mushroom King replied as he pulled out a phone and called someone "Goombella? Yep, bring it 'round back".

A Royal Car pulled in front of the Castle.

Yoster was escorted onto the car along with Goombario, Bombette, Peach, and Dr. Charon.

The car drove off.

"Fancy Car" Yoster said in awe.

"Fancy Seats" Bombette said in awe.

"Fancy Driver" Goombario said in awe.

The driver laughed.

The driver was a Female Goomba wearing a tie and helmet.

"That's Goombella" Charon said "My assistant".

"Assistant i am" Goombella blushed.

"Never in my life have i heard of an act so kind, of course i heard of kind acts such as my dad doing all the work so i can still have a bit of a childhood left and Charon here...well..." Peach said before Charon cut her off.

"I've been looking for my Sister for 4 years" Charon said "I'm not giving up, I know i will find her one day because of one thing" Charon said as he scratched the back of his neck and adjusted his glasses.

"He-" Peach said before she was cut off by Charon.

"I do not wish to speak of it" Charon said "So why were you on the roof in there first place?".

"That's quite questionable" Peach said "Are you affiliated with the Koopas?".

"Who are the Koopas?" Yoster asked "You mean just koopas in this town or some other Koopas?".

"He just moved into town" Bombette said.

"Yeah, he had no idea who you were" Goombario chuckled.

Peach smiled.

"Listen here" Charon said "The Koopas are a royal family who live all the way in the Koopa Kingdom, i recently found out that they were planning something this thursday".

"It is our duty to protect the citizens" Peach said "Without Charon, we may have never known about this".

The Car stopped in front of the Mario Bros. house.

"Thanks for the lift" Yoster said as he got out the car.

"Yeah, thanks" Bombette smiled.

"What she said" Goombario smiled as he got out the car with Bombette.

Yoster entered his house and found Luigi sitting down on a chair.

"The king called me and told me what-a happened" Luigi said.

"I'm...I'm sorry, dad" Yoster apologized "I should've known better".

"Sorry?" Luigi said in confusion "That was heroic".

"You really mean it?" Yoster asked.

"Of course!" Luigi responded "I mean, it was bad that you were-a trespassing but what you did was amazing".

"Thanks dad" Yoster smiled as he hugged Luigi.

"Now get to sleep" Luigi smiled "You have a big day ahead-a of you tomorrow".

A Drone was flying outside the Mario Bros. House.

Somewhere was a lab with a bunch of decommissioned machines, tables with test tubes and blueprints, a desk with a laptop, and several monitors.

"You do have a big day tomorrow" said a voice as he was staring at a monitor.


	5. Chapter 5

-CHAPTER 5-

 **The Next Morning**

Mario and Luigi were enjoying a cup of tea with Toad and Goombella.

"I told him "Bob, add the 5 not the 10!" Toad laughed.

Mario, Luigi, and Goombella laughed sarcastically.

"So, have you ever dated anyone before" Goombella asked "Or do you have a crush on someone?".

"Eh, I haven't-a dated before" Luigi replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Same here" Mario replied "Do you?".

"No" Goombella said as she began to turn red.

"Aw, Goombella has a crush" Toad smiled.

"Who is it?" Mario smiled "Is it-a someone...You work with?".

"Ooo, is it?" Luigi said "Is it-" Luigi said before he was cut off by Goombella.

"Fine you got me!" Goombella blushed "...It's Charon".

"I knew it!" Toad celebrated "I knew the flowers meant something".

"But please don't tell Charon" Goombella said "It's better i tell him".

Goombella's phone rang.

"Hello?" Goombella answered.

"Goombella, it's Dr. Charon" Charon said on the other end.

Goombella eyes widened as she began to blush heavily.

"What's up, Doc?" Goombella responded.

"Tell Yoster Italiano that he is needed at the Castle" Charon said "This is urgent".

"Sure, Dr. Charon" Goombella answered "He'll be there right away".

"Thanks" Charon said.

"Oh Charon!" Goombella interrupted before Charon hung up.

"Goombella, whatever it is you can tell me later" Charon said right as he hung up.

Charon put down the phone.

"Now put the gun down" Charon commanded "I did your dirty work".

Bowser was holding up a revolver to Charon's head.

"Wait just a moment" Bowser grinned sinisterly.

"You know Peach can walk into the lab at any minute" Charon said.

"That's why i made plans" Bowser replied "Now, shut the hell up".

Goombella sighed.

"Next time i guess" Toad shrugged.

Yoster was playing outside with Bombette and Goombario.

"Yoster!" Luigi called out from the front door "You need to-a go to the Castle right now".

"Sure dad!" Yoster said as he got on his bike and rode to Peach's Castle.

" _I wonder why it's so urgent_ " Yoster thought to himself right as he stopped the bike "I should keep on going" Yoster said to himself as he rode the bike to Peach's Castle.

Yoster knocked on the door to Peach's Castle.

Bowser opened the door and held Yoster at gunpoint.

"I've been expecting you" Bowser smirked "Go inside, NOW!" Bowser demanded.

Bowser escorted Yoster to Charon, Peach, and Mushroom King.

Bowser pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Pull 'er up" Bowser said on the Walkie Talkie.

"You'll never get the Star Rod" Mushroom King growled "You don't even know where it is!".

"Exactly!" Bowser grinned "That's why i'm kidnapping you!".

 **Meanwhile At The Mario Bros. House**

Luigi, Mario, Toad, and Goombella were sitting outside.

"It's such-a beautiful-a day outside" Luigi smiled "I'll go grab tea".

A giant shadow was cast over Toad Town.

Many Toads exited their homes to investigate what was happening only to start screaming and run in random directions.

"What's so-a scary about a Solar Eclipse?" Mario asked before investigating what was going on "Guys...You better come-a see this" Mario gasped as his eyes widened.

Luigi, Goombella, and Toad gasped at the sight of an airship armada.

"We're fucked…" Toad said.

"Double fucked" Luigi added.

Toad, Luigi, Mario, and Goombella tried to kick open the door to Peach's Castle.

"Yoster's in there…" Luigi said right before he began to shed a tear.

"Well we're-a trying!" Mario responded.

"It's no use!" Toad said "This door was designed to withstand things like this ever since!".

"Talk about maximum security" Goombella muttered sarcastically.

"Goddammit Goombella!" Mario yelled "Think about-a Charon!".

Goombella began bashing into the door.

"Wait!" Luigi interrupted "We can try-a entering through the lab!".

"Good one, Luigi!" Goombella complimented as she ran toward the fence and climbed over it along with Mario and Co.

"There it is!" Toad pointed to a ladder and Mario and Co. proceeded to climb over it.

"Whatever happens in there, we all go through it together" Goombella said.

"Ready?" Mario asked "1-2-3...JUMP!".

All 4 jumped through the sunroof and into the lab.

 **Meanwhile**

"Almost there" Iggy said as he was drilling into the castle wall.

"I have a plan" Charon whispered "I'm going to make a run for it, giving you a window of opportunity to run".

"What?" Mushroom King said surprisedly "That's insane".

"It's better if we escaped some other time" Peach replied.

"My dad is coming" Yoster said "I know he will come and save us".

The wall collapsed.

"Is it?..." Roy Koopa said.

"Holy crap" Morton said "It's the Star Rod!".

"Yes...YES!" Bowser said as he quickly grabbed the Star Rod "It's all mine!".

"Vut what if it's a dud?" Ludwig asked.

"Clever question" Bowser smirked "Perhaps we'll test it out on one of our prisoners".

"Which one in particular?" Iggy asked.

"Hmm…" Bowser said as he thought to himself "Perhaps the one the has been a detriment".

Bowser pointed the Star Rod to Charon.

"Light's out" Bowser grinned right as he shot the Star Rod at Charon.

But in a flash, Mario kicked open the door, Goombella ran and jumped in front of Charon; Taking a bullet for him.

"No...NO!" Charon cried "You...You...YOU KILLED HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!".

Bowser laughed.

Goombella coughed.

"Charon…" Goombella smiled.

"Hm, it does work" Ludwig shrugged.

"Now let's go" Bowser said "The Airship is waiting and get the ones who aren't tied up".

Morton and Roy grabbed ahold of Mario, Luigi, and Toad.

"Dad!?" Yoster yelled as he was being forced onto a carriage along with Peach, Yoster, Mushroom King, and Charon.

"NO!" Luigi yelled.

"Your airship will be here soon" Bowser said "Just do whatever you want with them!".

The carriage lifted Bowser, Ludwig, Iggy, and the Prisoners away onto the airship.

The airship flew away and another airship dropped its carriage into the Castle shortly after.

"On my lead" Luigi grumbled once as he headbutted Roy, causing him to be dazed.

Mario punched Morton and ran onto the carriage with Luigi.

"TOAD!" Mario yelled.

"I'll stay behind!" Toad yelled "Save the kingdom!".

Luigi shed a tear.

"Try to save Goombella while you're-a at it!" Luigi said as the carriage lifted them into the airship.


	6. Chapter 6

-CHAPTER 6-

Charon. Mushroom King, Yoster, and Peach were being escorted through Bowser's Castle.

The Castle was decorated with intimidating and dark tapestries along with torches that held a bright fire. The hallway had a long red carpet in the middle which led to multiple wood doors.

The guards escorted Yoster and Co. to a wood door, pushed them into a room, and locked them in.

"Crap" Yoster said "We need to get out of here".

"What's the point?" Mushroom King asked "Bowser already won".

"He has the Star Rod, Yoster" Peach replied "That thing is very powerful".

"Might as well start a new life here" Charon sighed.

"Guys, just because Bowser has the Star Rod doesn't mean he's unbeatable" Yoster said "We have collaboration and intellect even without a interdimensional wand, if we can use our disadvantage to our advantage, then we have a change as beating the evil Koopa King and his corrupted kids!".

"But how will we escape?" Mushroom King asked.

"The door is looked and all i have is this Bobby Pin" Peach said as she held up a Bobby Pin.

"Ahem" Charon said "Lockpicking is within my skillset" Charon smiled as he unlocked the door.

 _[Edit of Forest Maze from Super Mario RPG]_

The Koopa's Keep

 _ **Yoster**_ : We are trapped in the Koo-pa's Keep

The Star Rod is down this long-ass hall

When we find the Rod we can save the world.

All we have to do is find the Koopa King.

 _ **Peach**_ : The Koopa's Keep just seems like a maze

The Rod is just nowhere to be found

If we keep this up we will be caught

So what happens if we find the Koopa King?.

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Where's the Star Rod?.

 _ **Charon**_ : Where's the exit?.

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Where's the King.

 _ **Charon**_ : Where's his kids?.

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Where's the Star Rod?.

 _ **Charon**_ : Where's the exit?.

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Where's the King.

 _ **Charon**_ : Where's his kids?.

 _ **Yoster**_ : The Rod is just down this hall! All you have to do is listen to your hearts.

 _ **Peach**_ : Just follow along and sing this song, we must quickly save the world.

 _ **Yoster**_ : Finding the Rod is super simple:

All you have to do is follow these path turns

And we can save the world.

 _ **Yoster**_ : Finding the Rod is super simple:

All you have to do is follow these path turns

And we can save the world.

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Where's the Star Rod?.

 _ **Charon**_ : Where's the exit?.

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Where's the King.

 _ **Charon**_ : Where's his kids?.

 _ **Yoster**_ : The Star Rod is just up ahead

We have to go through this big-ass door

When we grab the rod we can stop the king

All we have to do is find the Star Rod.

 _ **Peach**_ : I can agree with you on this plan

We just have to stop the Koopa King

And after that we can grab the Rod

In order to stop the destruction of worlds.

*Yoster kicks open the door*

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Grab the Rod!

 _ **Charon**_ : Stop the King!

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Grab the Rod!

 _ **Charon**_ : Stop the King!

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Grab the Rod!

 _ **Charon**_ : Stop the King!

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : Grab the Rod!

 _ **Charon**_ : Stop the King!

*Bowser uses the Rod to freeze Yoster, Mushroom King, and Charon in place*

 _ **Bowser**_ : Now that you froze to the power of this rod, I can make the Princess my own loyal queen!.

 _ **Peach**_ : That's not fair since you have the rod, That is a tool of great pow-er.

 _ **Bowser**_ : My plan is super simple:

All you have to do is lose to me

And let me conquer.

 _ **Bowser**_ : My plan is super simple:

All you have to do is lose to me

And let me conquer.

 _ **Mushroom King**_ : We must-

"ENOUGH WITH THE GODDAMN SINGING!" Bowser commanded angrily "What do you think this is?! _Mario: The Musical?!_ ".

"Iggy, take those 3 bums to your lab" Bowser commanded "Ludwig, take your new mother to the dressing room".

Iggy escorted Yoster, Charon, and Mushroom King while Ludwig escorted Peach.

 **Meanwhile**

Mario and Luigi were steering an airship.

"You take a left!" Mario yelled.

'Well it's certainly not-a my fault that this is-a hard to drive!" Luigi responded.

"This is really enjoyable" Wendy laughed as she was tied up.

"Meh" Larry groaned "It'd be better if they were fighting".

"So how-a close are we?" Mario asked.

Bowser's Castle was in the distance.

"There it is" Luigi replied "Just a little closer".

Luigi parked the airship near the Castle.

"What about-a them?" Mario asked as he pointed to Larry and Wendy.

"Their dad will-a find them" Luigi said as he got off the airship with Mario "Hopefully".

Iggy was preparing a machine while Yoster, Charon, and Mushroom King were on the floor tied up,

"What is that?" Mushroom King asked "What are you going to do?".

"This is the Fear Module 640" Iggy responded "Me and Ludwig made it and it makes your worst fear viewable".

"No...NO!" Yoster yelled as he tried to escape the rope that tied him "YOU WON'T SEE IT!".

Charon began to hyperventilate.

Iggy carried a helmet to Mushroom King and placed it on him.

"We have to do something!" Yoster whispered to Charon.

Charon noticed a woodchip in back of Yoster.

"Give me that woodchip" Charon whispered.

Yoster kicked the woodchip to Charon.

Charon grabbed the woodchip and managed to cut the rope with it.

Yoster got up and tackled Iggy.

"SHUT IT DOWN, NOW!" Yoster yelled as he struggled with Iggy.

Charon destroyed the machine with a metal rod while Yoster kept on punching Iggy to the point where he became unconscious.

Mario and Luigi entered with Princess Peach.

"Great" Yoster said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Woah, you beat the shit out of him" Charon said.

"Don't you think that's a bit too extreme?" Mushroom King asked.

"Hey, nobody messes with my family" Yoster shrugged as he hugged Luigi.

"Great, now let's go" Mushroom King said.

"What about the Star Rod?" Peach asked.

"I have-a plan" Mario said "I'll escort-a Peach, Mushroom King, and Charon to a airship and you guys get the-a Star Rod".

"The sounds-a great" Luigi said.

Luigi and Yoster left the lab and approached the door to the Throne Room.

"Ready?" Luigi asked.

"We're in this together" Yoster smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

-CHAPTER 7-

Luigi and Yoster entered the throne room.

Bowser was sitting on the throne while smiling sinisterly.

"Give us the Star Rod" Yoster growled.

"NOW!" Luigi demanded.

Bowser laughed.

"You want THIS!?" Bowser laughed as he held up the Star Rod "Come and take it string beans!".

Bowser jumped up from his Throne and let out a huge roar.

Yoster and Luigi charged at Bowser.

Bowser swung his tail, causing Yoster and Luigi to launch back.

"Ugh…" Luigi groaned.

Bowser breathed fire at Yoster and Luigi but Luigi deflected the fire with a nearby shield.

"DIE ALREADY!" Bowser yelled "YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE!".

"YOU CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Yoster yelled as he punched Bowser in the face.

Luigi kicked Bowser in the stomach shortly after.

The Star Rod launched out of Bowser's hand and into a cannon.

Luigi and Bowser raced to the cannon.

"Oh no you don't!" Luigi said as he tripped Bowser.

Bowser fell onto a button, causing the Star Rod to launch through a trapdoor and onto the balcony.

Yoster began climbing up a ladder.

Bowser began climbing the ladder angrily after Bowser.

Luigi grabbed Bowser by the tail.

"THE STAR ROD WILL BE MINE!" Bowser yelled as he breathed fire upwards, setting fire nearby a crate of explosives.

Yoster noticed that the Star Rod was at a small ledge.

" _Please make this jump_ " Yoster thought to himself.

Yoster gulped and jumped.

Yoster landed on the ledge and held up the Star Rod.

"I'M GOING TO THE ROOF!" Yoster yelled.

Yoster climbed up to the roof of the castle.

Bowser broke open the trapdoor and charged at Yoster.

"I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Bowser yelled as he charged at Yoster.

Yoster charged at Bowser, tripped him, and Bowser fell off the castle.

Luigi made it onto the roof.

"Guess what i have" Yoster smiled as he showed Luigi the Star Rod.

"Good job" Luigi smiled "I always-a knew you could-a do it!".

Yoster looked down the trapdoor and noticed the fire near the explosives.

"JUMP!" Yoster yelled.

Luigi and Yoster jumped from the castle as soon as it exploded.

"USE THE STAR ROD!" Luigi yelled in midair.

Yoster pulled out the Star Rod and soon began floating in midair with Luigi.

"Now where do we go?" Yoster asked.

A Airship pulled up near Luigi and Yoster.

"Need a ride?" Mario asked as he was piloting the airship.

Yoster stopped using the Star Rod and landed on the airship along with Luigi.

On the airship was Toad, Goombella, Charon, Peach, Mushroom King, and Mario.

"Do you have it?" Peach asked.

"Why wouldn't i?" Yoster shrugged as he handed the Star Rod to Peach.

"Thank you so much" Mushroom King smiled "I appreciate your service".

"Now let's go-a home!" Mario insisted.

 **The Next Day**

" _Shroomtember 28, 2000_ " Yoster wrote into a journal " _I never thought my life would change this much as of what happened yesterday. That adventure was the most fun i ever had, i guess this is my new life now_ ".

Someone knocked on the door.

Yoster opened the door and there was Goombella and Peach holding pizza boxes.

"Come on in!" Yoster insisted.

"Nice place you got here" Goombella complimented.

"Who's here" Mario asked as he got out the Bathroom "Oh...Hi".

Peach walked up to Mario and kissed him.

Mario fainted.

"Where's Luigi?" Peach asked.

Luigi came in from the back door.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked.

Peach kissed Luigi, causing Luigi to faint shortly after.

"Do they always do this?" Peach asked.

"I don't know" Yoster responded.

 **The End**


End file.
